Ask Team RWBY
by Kirby2600
Summary: You ever have a question you wanted answered after watching an episode of RWBY? Well look no further! Here in this fan fiction they will answer your questions and partake in your dares! (insanity is quick to ensue)
1. Intro

Disclaimer- I do not own RWBY or Kirbywarrior655's OC's

Summary-This is basically a Q/A for Team BLOP (with permission from Kirbywarrior655), so if you want to humor Ruby or annoy Weiss etc, then send us in a dare!

A/N- So I am at a point in which I'm not sure if I should continue to post like this (actual non rule breaking story) or just not caring about it being taken down, writing a Q/A in story format instead of script format is very annoying.

A/N- Jill is my name, and Jon is Kirbywarrior655's name.

* * *

Prologue -

"Urgh, I'm bored!" Jill exclaimed.

"What's up?" Jon asked, the two were hanging out one day at Jill's house.

"I don't know, I want to write a story but I have no ideas." Jill said.

"Well-" Before Jon could finish his sentence there was a loud bam noise and a whole wall of Jill's house collapsed.

"What the-" Was both their reactions, until they saw Ruby Rose walk in.

"Whoops, sorry about your wall!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Darn it, there does chapter 6…" Jon said, mostly to himself.

However Jill just got an idea. "Wait! That's a perfect idea!"

"What?"

"I think Kirby2600 wants to write a fan fic about RWBY" Lily replied.

"Even better, a Q/A of it! Maybe even team BLOP?" Jill happily looked over to Jon.

"Heh, sure, why not?" Jon said in his normal carefree attitude.

"Awesome! Okay so like I just said this is a question and answer fan fic, though I also except truth and dares. Here's a list of people you can dare. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Adam, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, Lie Ren, Ozpin, Glenda, Junior, Joann Xiav Gorm, Jen Shizo, Rachel Vara, Lily Gioia, and Mo Rot Aatma."

"You might want to read the Team BLOP fan fic to better understand my OC's…" Jon said sheepishly.

"Right, anyone want to tell the people the rules?" Jill asked.

"Sure thing, if you are going to send a review it has to make sense when you write it. Terrible grammar will not be excepted." Weiss said.

"Try not to swear guys, there might be younger kids reading that and teaching them swear words is not cool." Ruby chimed in.

"We are trying to keep this at the very most T rated, so no huge perverted requests okay?" Yang said, keeping her distance from Mr. Port.

"Oh man!" Was his reply.

"Dude it wasn't okay when you did it to us, it's not any more okay to perv on them." Joann was sternly talking to Port.

"There also cannot be any deaths in this Q/A, seeing as it isn't an actual story death would seem as an odd placement." Blake remarked.

"Hey, whose Ninja's of Love book is this?" Lily asked, grabbing the book which rested on the floor.

"Uh, no one's! Where did you get that silly thing?" Blake asked as she started to push Lily off with her.

"There is one thing Jill would like to mention. In order to review you have to send it to either her PM inbox, or to the forum. Sad to say any reviews that is posted to the story directly cannot be used due to 'author and reader interaction.'" Pyrrha said.

"Anyways this should be the start to a hopefully fun to write series, so send in those reviews and I'll have the first actual chapter up as soon as possible!" Jill said as she started eagerly waiting for some reviews to be posted.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own RWBY or Kirbywarrior655's OC's

Summary-This is basically a Q/A for Team BLOP (with permission from Kirbywarrior655), so if you want to humor Ruby or annoy Weiss etc, then send us in a dare!

A/N- Half edited right half not edited, next chapter coming up right after this.

* * *

Chapter 1-

"In retrospect, giving Ruby, Yang, and Joann a lot of sugar was probably a bad idea." Jill said as she watched the three go bonkers.

"You think?" Was Weiss's reply.

"Hey at the very least I kept Nora out of this."

"Actually, you have a good point there."

"You never saw the book right?" Blake asked Lily.

"Yeah sure, wait are we talking about the Ninja's of Love book?"

"What? That's a book?" Blake began to push Lily off again.

"You fiend!"

"I'm sorry Blake!" Lily unhappily exclaimed.

"Anyways we should get this first chapter started! Let's see, how about this? I dare ruby to cut off some of yang's hair in her sleep" Jill was thinking of the first dare of the day.

"Well lucky us, Yang just passed out!" Joann said happily.

Ruby slowly cut off parts of Yang's hair, trying not to laugh.

"She's gonna be so mad!"

"Well seeing as you cut off half her hair I'm going to assume she will be more than just in a rage."

"Who do we blame it on?"

"I wouldn't worry about that Ruby. Anyways Blake I have a question for you, What is 'the ninjas of love' ?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Jill." Blake said defensively.

"You know, it's that book that I found on the floor next to your bag." Lily said.

"Huh, Lily I think I hear Rachel calling over to you."

"I am?" Rachel asked, she was now questioning the quality of Blake's ears. But the more she thought about it, she started to wonder if those where real cat ears, or just a bow.

"You are."

"No I'm not."

"See, she wants to talk with you, you fiend." Blake said to Lily before pushing her off towards Rachel.

"I got revived for this?" Junior asked as he watched Blake push Lily, much to Lily's protest.

"Dang straight you did." Was Jill's response.

"Now I really do want to know what Ninja's of Love is about." Joann said unhappily.

"Well from what I read in the back of the book the story is about a clan of ninjas who-" Lily's explanations was interrupted by Blake.

"Coming Rachel!" Blake said as she started to push Lily faster.

"Okay so I guess I should, think, of another dare or two *wink wink*. Oh, I got a few. Ruby! I dare you to prank/annoy your team members, team JNPR, and team BLOP! (Which will annoy Glenda and Ozpin indirectly! *laughs evilly*.)"

"Well, I pranked Yang already." Ruby commented.

"You somehow find a way to annoy me daily." Weiss remarked.

"Right, hey Blake can I borrow Ninja's of Love?"

"Rachel, where are you going!?" Blake was still chasing Rachel while pushing Lily.

"Someone help me!" Was Lily's response.

"Blake stop chasing me!" Rachel shouted.

"So, you think you made a mistake now Ozpin?" Joann jokingly asked Ozpin.

"The only thing I think was a mistake right now is Blake's choice of hiding her personal possessions."

Ruby walked over to Jaune. "Hey Vomit boy!"

"Hey, Ruby I thought we've been over this by now!" Jaune said unhappily.

"Vomit boy vomit boy!"

"Ruby stop that, Jaune didn't do anything to you." Pyrrha said, though she knew that Ruby was supposed to do that it didn't make her any less annoyed.

"Your chanting is starting to annoy me." Lie Ren stated.

"Ruby, what are you doing?" Nora was about as clueless as ever.

Ruby walked up to Joann. "Hey your shoes untied!"

"Huh? But I'm wearing boots." Joann looked down, only to get her nose flicked by Ruby.

"Pie to the face!" Ruby threw a pie in Jen's face. Jen sighed unhappily as the pie slid off her face.

"Annnnnd I think Lily and Rachel are already annoyed enough…"

"Blake stop it!" Rachel shouted.

"My legs are seriously hurting me now!" Lily groaned.

"Rachel I don't know why you are running from us if you wanted to talk to Lily!"

"… wow, impressive!" Jill was speechless, and started to clap her hands.

"Thank you, thank you." Ruby was bowing.

"Okay, so the next dare should be for Jaune, and I think I got something perfect for him! I dare Jaune and Weiss to make out for 10 minutes straight."

"What!?" Weiss shouted.

"Yes!" Jaune looked over to see Weiss looked outraged.

"Uh, I mean…"

"It looks like Snow angel is about to get her SNOW MAN." Joann put on some sunglasses while saying her pun.

"… Dang it Joann!" Rachel shouted, still running from Blake.

"YYYYYEEEEAAAAHHHH!" Joann shouted victoriously.

"I will not have any pu-" Weiss had to stop talking when Jaune went in for his kiss.

"Don't make me get Myrtenaster in this!"

"Come on Weiss, it's for the dare, right?" Jaune tried applying reason into his situation.

"And you guys DO have to do the dares, right?" Jill asked.

Weiss sighed, clearly annoyed. "Okay, fine!"

"Don't trust her kid! The last time I trusted a kiss from a young woman it only got me killed!" Junior shouted.

Yang laughed a little in her sleep.

"Gah get her away from me! She's evil!" Junior shouted as he hid behind Torchwick.

Torchwick- *sighs* Why did I decide that you would be a good person to employ?

Lily- Beats me *Is sitting on the floor, Blake finally stopped pushing her*

Joann- The clocks ticking, it's almost over Weiss

Ruby- She looks like she wants some mouth wash

Pyrrha- Ruby, I can understand earlier because of a dare, but come on we don't need you to act like Cardin did.

Joann- Yeah Ruby, you really need to CLEAN up your act

Everyone else other then Weiss, Jaune and Joann- *Anime fall of shame*

Me- And here I thought Yang would be making the puns

Joann- Well, she's out cold and frankly, I love making puns to

Me- Right, so the next dare comes from Brafez Senior, who says

"Question for Ruby; Who's that woman in the white cloak, I swear I've seen her before..."

Ruby- That's my grandmother, people think it's my mother, but seeing as I am little red riding hood, the wolf eats the Grandmother, so hence, my grandmother.

Me- This one comes from Dr-J33, who says

"Ren, I dare you to punch Cardin Winchester in the face while Nora stands behind you holding up a boombox that is playing the Cave story soundtrack, and both of you are wearing sunglasses while you do so."

Cardin- Ha, come on Ren, I promise I will make this painful

Me- Hey wait a second, you're not supposed to fight back

Cardin- And If you're a Kirby, you're not even supposed to be here

Kirbywarrior655- Nonsense! *heckles Cardin* Go for the gold Ren! For the gold!

Ren- Right!

Rachel- So Joann, you got anything to say right now?

Joann- Huh, I had a really witty joke…

Ren- *is about to hit Cardin*

Rachel- What happened to it?

Yang- She forgot the PUNCH line! … What the heck happened to my hair!?

Joann- Meep! Uh, Cardin did it!

Yang- Cardin!

Ren- Oh my…

Me- Right… so while Yang goes on her rage filled beat down this next review comes from… Kirbywarrior655?

Kirbywarrior655- Yes :)?

Me- You have a review, right?

Kirbywarrior655- Oh yeah, I did

"I always wanted to do this...  
Yang- Make a few puns and make your voice actress proud!"

Yang- I need a topic

Joann- Huh, how about a weapon pun?

Yang- Eh, I don't know I sworda was hoping for something else, maybe something more high caliber you know?

Kirbywarrior655- Somewhere in this world, Barbra Dunkelman (or however you spell it) is smiling…

Lily- Cardin's not, goodness he took a beating

Jen- Well, after he angered Yang and her hair I would be amazed if he wasn't *winks over to Joann and Ruby*

Joann- Eh, he deserved it *sitting on Cardin* Hey, he makes a pretty good seat to!

Me- Really? *sits down as well* Do wow, he does! Okay so the next review comes from Shiranai Atsune, who says

"To Jaune: Which of the girls (from RWBY and JNPR) do you think is the prettiest? And the nicest one?"

Jaune- Huh… well I know Ruby is probably the nicest, though prettiest…

Yang- Maybe we should fight and the victor is the prettiest?

Weiss- No way, fighting has nothing to do with beauty

Lily- You have to admit there is a kind of beauty to it

Weiss- But not literal beauty

Jaune- I think that one belongs to Weiss *winks over to Weiss*

Weiss- Oh joy *says sarcastically*

Joann- Man, no wonder he went for the most nimble one

Rachel- I'm afraid to ask…

Jen- What do you mean?

Joann- Well, dare I say it, but Jaune must have wanted a, Ninja of Love!

Blake- … Lily! *starts pushing Lily off again*

Lily- Aw come on!

Blake- You fiend!

Yang- Aw, Blake I thought that was my nick name! *playfully chases after them*

Kirbywarrior655- Shout out to YangxBlake

Me- You mean bumble bee, right?

Kirbywarrior655- What!? Where *is holding a shotgun* I'll get you, darned bees…

Me- *sighs* Here we go again, anyways the change the subject this next review comes from Pondering Fool… no seriously, that's their name, and they say

"Here's a question for Weiss: Why so serious?"

Weiss- Personally I don't see how some people aren't serious at all *looks over to Ruby, Yang, Nora, and Joann*

Joker- Hey, that's my line Pondering Fool!

Weiss- Who the heck are you?

Joker- You don't know me?

Bat Man- I'm Batman! *dives in*

Kirbywarrior655- … I should probably leave before total randomness takes over

Me- It's fine

Joann- Isn't it, why so humorous?

Joker- … No

Weiss- Anyways I was brought up to be serious, I'm not sure exactly how to answer this question…

Joann- Why so numerous?

Joker- No!

Yang- Seriously, who is this guy?

Cardin- get off me

Both Joann and me- Shut up Cardin! You make too good of a seat to get off of!

Me- Alright, the next review comes from Antimatter, who says

"Weiss, describe what it is like or how it feels like being a Schnee. I heard that your family has very high standards, based on your family's social status."

Weiss- We do, that being said I normally have to train most of the time, honestly people say they would kill to be a Schnee, it's not exactly great.

Me- This review comes from Vindicator, who says

"Blake, why did you abandon/leave Adam during that train heist/sabotage/ambush thingy?"

Blake- Huh, I have a review? *stops pushing Lily*

Lily- Thank the gods!

Blake- Well, I didn't want the crew members hurt when they didn't need to be, Adam did. I just did what I thought was right.

Adam- Heh, our objective was to stop that train, no matter what the cost.

Blake- It would be different if they tried to attack us

Weiss- Wait, when did this happen?

Both *remember what kind of train it was* Uh, what do you mean?

Adam- Weiss, I think Jaune and Rachel are calling over to you

Jaune- What?

Rachel- Oh no not this again!

Weiss- What the-

Me- Okay, the next review comes from Charlotte, and she says

"Dear Weiss Schnee,

Being a heiress to a rich family, how much pressure did you require to endure? Being rich can also give... Pressure to an individual, both socially and psychologically. I've been there. With a father who's a famous musician and a skilled Guardian (P.S, Guardians are equivalent to Huntsmen and Huntresses in my dimension), I've experienced... Getting pressured due to how the people react towards you. One scandalous act would bring shame to your family. So... Another question: how do you cope up with this pressure?

-signed, Charlotte Alexandria"

Everyone else in main cannon- What!? Weiss has this much pressure on her!?

Weiss- *facepalm*

Joann- Come on guys the fans knew this, don't you ever see fans reactions?

Weiss- Maybe if I just stand here I won't have to answer the tusami of questions I'm about to have

Me- Would it help if I got the others to think about a different review?

Weiss- Please do (in response, a lot of pressure and coping, I tried a lot of different things, none seem to work that much.)

Me- Anyways the last review comes from Christopherweeblingjr, who says… oh… never mind I can only tell Ruby this!

"So, is this like a truth or dare thing?  
If so: Ruby, whenever you hear someone say the word 'Ruby' you will need to kiss Weiss for three seconds On THE LIPS for the next three chapters. The only time you don't need to do this is if your in the middle of another dare. Oh, and NO ONE can know why you're doing it.  
:)"

Ruby- Oh, oh! Okay :P

Me- And yes indeed it is also a Truth and Dare story, also, to everyone you can ask more than one question or dare if you want to. I would love lists, gives me more material to work with. Cause if I run out of material, well… Ninja's of Love!

Lily- Blake we probably went around the world once by distance!

Blake- That didn't make sense you fiend! *is now almost dragging Lily*

Yang- Blake, I thought I was your fiend!

Me- That happens…

Kirbywarrior655- Uh oh, you have angered the rule moderators!

Me- J-Jon! (Kirbywarrior's real name) Get off my PM's!

Kirbywarrior655- Hehe, sorry

Me- Anyways this should be enough for this time, thank you all for the reviews, I didn't think I would get this much. Please send more in so we can keep this going. See you guys next time, oh yeah Ruby I needed to tell you something.

Joann- Pink! Ha! I knew it! Pink happened! It happened everyone! *running out like a crazy person*

Me- What?

Kirbywarrior655- Sorry, she's just voicing what I'm thinking


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own RWBY or Kirbywarrior655's OC's

Summary-This is basically a Q/A for Team BLOP (with permission from Kirbywarrior655), so if you want to humor Ruby or annoy Weiss etc, then send us in a dare!

* * *

Chapter 2-

Me- Awesome! So many reviews!

Jon- *is now my co-host* so, you decided to keep it script format?

Me- It got annoying any other way

Jon- True, just keep going until we get removed, what matters most is the fun that we have before that day comes

Me- True enough

Yang- Just, why?

Joann- Cause why not that's why! *is riding on an Ursa with Nora*

Jon- So, do we even need a forum anymore?

Me- You know, honestly if people want to review there, here, or PM me, I just don't care anymore

Jon- *whispers to everyone else* If you can't tell, Jill's been having a bit of a bad weekend

Joann- Wait, there is something I wanted to ask

Me- Okay, so this first question comes from Joann, who says… what?

Joann- Are there going to be cameos like in Jon's old Q/A?

Me- I have no idea, I'll think about it

Jon- One thing's for sure, if there are any epic rap battles I'll have to help Jill with those

Me- You write better than I do honestly

Jon- Should I start this off?

Me- Sure whatever

Jon- Okay, so this first dare comes from Ethania, who says… a lot of stuff actually…

"Dear Kirbys,  
I am most certainly aware of how large the amount of matters you must both attend to as of the current moment of developing the next and definitely amazingly humorous third chapter of Ask Team RWBY, yet I would like to request your time spent as to view this question and hopefully contain a section of your chapter for such. Although, I may desire for this event to occur, I would most surely possess the ability to comprehend your situation if you are unable to understand my own, so please experience the joys of relaxation and happiness while constructing your already competently written and intricately reviewed fanfic, yet I don't consist of any doubt that you would ever perform actions that hold the classification of otherwise. Please permit myself to provide yourself with my dares and questions as of yet,

1) Dear Pyrrah,  
I am definitely confuddled as to yourself containing the attributes of one which is of admiration and close liking of Jaune. I most certainly do not intend to insult him through any possible structure of my vocabulary of this statement, nor through any other process, yet I must state that he isn't...well...I truly do feel as if I possess negative aspects while I am speaking these words, but..HE ISN'T THE MOST CHARMING OF BOYS! DX There, I must apologise for my rash actions and I must request Jaunes' forgiveness towards my repertoire of a performance of actions, but I am definite that I truly do not deserve such a heartfelt act after the disliked event that I had just presented..."

Pyrrha- To each their own I suppose

Ruby- I saw him first!

Me- Found out Jon's parings in his fan fic earlier, might as well show them here right?

Jon- …

Me- Sorry, was that a spoiler? 

Jon- Not that, we are about to have a cat fight here, only this time, the cats have mad guns… there goes your house Jill!

"2) Dear Ren,  
May I please question you as to which member of Team RWBY would you most likely be willing to date as I have definitely been wondering this matter through the forms of much thought and contemplation of the subject. Also, I have just recently been pressured as to question you with the inquiry of if you would possess the emotions of will to ever date my friend as she has surely had you as an inspiration for herself throughout life as she is going through quite a difficult time and while viewing yourself on the computer screen of YouTube, she had seen you as amazing and has admired you ever since."

Ren- I think me and Blake would make a good pair, and, I can understand your friends going through a hard time, if it would help I'll go on a date with her

Blake- phew, now I am still free, Yang? (possible bumble bee)

Jon- Aw come on we shouldn't spoil everything!

Me- … Possible BluexPurple!

Jon- Jill!

Joann- Huh?

Lily- BulexPurple?

Both- *looks at each other*

Jon- None of these are confirmed yet, other than Ruby-

Weiss- Murfh!

Ruby- Sorry Jaune!

Jon- … xJaune…

"3) Dear Ruby,  
Would you please excuse myself for requesting such an incompetently thought out dare and most possibly disliked by yourself as such, but I must state that I had always supported the pairing of yourself and Ren. Please forgive me for performing these actions as I would definitely understand if you were to not accept this request for a dare, but I would wish for yourself to have read such a statement. So, Ruby, I would like you to please have yourself request a date with Ren and allow it to contain the characteristics of one which shall be held as soon as possible."

Me- Should we?

Jon- Hey, your fan fiction your rules, they don't have to be a couple here if you don't want.

Me- Huh, well, I'm a terrible romance writer so to not make this awkward…

Weiss- Ruby!

Ruby- Oh god it's happening again! *goes back to kissing*

"4) Dear Ren,  
Once again, I must barely permit myself to bother you again as I would like to inquire for yourself to perform in a dare which is affiliated with Rubys' one. If you wouldn't be irritated by such a clarified aggravating one as my own, please allow yourself to kiss Ruby at least once(*wink* wink*) during the date."

Me- I am so sorry Ethania, I'm just not sure if you would be pleased with me lack of romance writing skills

"Finally, I must apologise for the large amount of questions and dares that I had provided yourself with and as an addition and statement relating back to my original sentence, I would like to state that if you are bothered or annoyed by such a considerably sized response, please allow yourself to inform me of the matter as I would definitely not mind yourself not being able to include my reply inside your fanfiction."

Me- No, please by all means post as many questions as you want to. Believe me Jon gave me the rundown of what to expect, in the end it's the people who give a lot of not to many questions that are really appreciated the most.

Jon- Gives us Q/A people more material to write with, more fun in the end you know? You should never have to apologize about review lengths.

Me- Okay this next question comes from Ambitious Heart, who says,

"I dare adam to kiss blake XD"

Adam- Uhhhhh *eyeing Yang*

Me- These kinds of interactions *shows scene from black trailer* makes people want to ship these two…

Jon- Yay RWBY meme's!

Adam- *starts to kiss Blake*

Junior- How come no one listens to me!?

Lily- Well probably because it only happens to you. I don't see anyone else being kissed by a young lady, then being killed

Joann- Well, I've seen several people underestimate a young girl before, only to die.

Junior- Don't remind me *rocking in a corner*

Joann- … why DID you hire that guy?

Torchwick- I have no idea

Me- Okay so this next review comes from The Assassin of Hope, who says

"Dare for Opzin. where do you find these teachers Man!?"

Joann- The same place Torchwick finds his goons?

Ozpin- No

Torchwick- The black market?

Ozpin- What?

Jon- Don't ever trust the black market, I lost a kidney due to it

Me- Really?

Jon- Pfft no

Me- That's a relie-

Jon- It was my liver

Me- What!?

Jon- Uh, change of subject, go review I choose you! Christopherweeblingjr attack!

"OK, so these ones is for:  
Ruby: What exactly was your inspiration for Crescent Rose?  
Yang: Which would get you angrier, someone beating up on your poor little sister or someone cutting your hair?  
Everyone: Opinion on Deadpool? The murk with the Mouth."

Ruby- The name? Or the weapon?

Jon- For safety reasons I would answer both

Ruby- Well, I used the scythe gun thanks to my uncle, and the name, well the blade kind of looks like a Crescent, and I'm affiliated quite strongly with roses, so I named it Crescent Rose.

Yang- Both would anger me equally, actually, it depends how much hair you remove *glaring over at Cardin*

Cardin- That was Ruby and Joann

Yang- Right, quit trying to blame my sister and her friend

Blake- You fiend!

Yang- Aw, why is everyone other than me your fiend?

Jon- … Bom-

Tucker- CHIKA BOW WOW!

Me and Jon- Shut up Tucker!

Me- Anyways, peoples opinion on Dealpool?

Jon- The Murk with the Mouth?

Joann- Don't you mean Marvel Deadpool?

Me- Uh-

Jaune- Oh, that new game looked pretty cool

Lily- The guy looks like he doesn't mess around

Joann- What are you talking about, in the game he-

Lily- Not in that sense Joann! You-

Blake- Fiend! *starts to push Lily off again*

Lily- Aw come on I didn't even meantion the Ninja's of Love this time!

Rachel- Aw crud, *begins to run away from Blake, again*

Jon- … Abusing comity?

Me- I think it's hilarious

Jon- Agreed, though I feel bad for Lily…

Lily- And we still have no idea what the book is about!

Rachel- I thought Joann was the blissfully ignorant one!

Joann- Hey, who are you calling ignorant!

Jon- Girls calm down!

Me- What where we talking about?

Jon- I don't know, the next review? Ruby what were we-

Joann- Pink! Again! Pink! It's still happening!

Jon- … Thank you Joann, anyways the next review comes from ZaletheSealedGuardian, who says

"Hey Ruby, would you rather:  
1. Date Jaune  
2. ALMOST Kill Cardin  
3. Give Weiss your position as leader for a whole week  
4. All of the above.  
I have a feeling its number two.

(I'm not sure who sent these next dares, so I'm assuming Zale did, sorry Zale if you didn't)

Ruby, impersonate Weiss in the funniest way her attire and weapon as well! Let's see how Weiss reacts while you're impersonating her. XD

Jaune, I dare you to try and kill a Boarbatusk.

Yang and Blake, swap weapons for a duration of two chapters and try to get used to said weapons during that duration."

Ruby- Actually though I hate Cardin, I think number one slightly beats my desire for unjust torture.

Jon- Don't worry, Cardin will get his soon by the hands of, someone, around here

Cardin- It that a threat? I don't see you wielding anything impressive

Jon- I don't need to, girls?

Team BLOP- Attack! *all heckle Cardin to the ground*

Jon- Right, how does that feel?

Cardin- I can't, feel, my arms…

Lily- You calling me fat? *is sitting on Cardin's right arm*

Joann- Well he can't be talking about me *sitting on Cardin's chest*

Rachel- I think he's talking about me, Lily is nowhere near fat *is sitting on Cardin's left arm*

Jen- How dare you call Rachel fat! *is getting up, bo staff/shotgun at the ready*

Cardin- *sighs* That's not what I meant, what's with girls and twisting words?

Jon- *throws a shovel at Cardins head* Hey, don't say I didn't help you dig your hole even deeper

Yang- How do I use this? *is holding the gun whip form*

Blake- Well-

Cardin- ARGH!

Me- Oh ho my god!

Jon- *laughing* Well, Yang found out!

Joann- Boom, headshot!

Lily- … should I heal him?

Ruby- It would be cruel not to

Lily- Okay, I'll heal him, not until he admits that Rachel is not fat

Cardin- I never said that!

Joann- Shut it!

Blake- I have no idea how these work, how do I make the rockets fire?

Yang- It's simple, watch *takes one gauntlet and punches forward*

Cardin- Gah!

Joann- That's right you tell him girl!

Jon- *facepalm* Your going to torture Cardin aren't you?

Me- Yup

Jon- Good, wouldn't have it any other way

Weiss- Ruby, why did you dress like me?

Ruby- Uh, it's obvious that you dressed like me

Weiss- Who's worn this outfit longer?

Ruby- And whose intelligent enough to get into Beacon at an early age?

Team BLOP- What's up?

Ruby- … Actually canon wise?

Team BLOP- Awwwww

Weiss- Are you trying to imply that you are better than me?

Ruby- Are you trying to say that I am not?

Me- This is a good impression

Jon- It's managing to anger Weiss to some high levels, it's a great impression

Jaune- *is walking back, Boarbatusk dead on the floor* easy, whose next?

Me- I honestly imagine Jaune as much more of a bad a$$ then he seems…

Jon- As do I, okay so the last review comes from Shiranai Atsune, who says,

"Jaune: I dare you to spend the day alone with Ruby... and then end the day with a date! At night!

Velvet: I dare you to kick Cardin in 'where the sun doesn't shine' and he (Cardin) doesn't do anything!

Ruby: Kiss Jaune on the lips.

To All: Which Jaune pairing do you like most?"

Velvet- *awkwardly walks up*

Joann- Hey, don't worry we've got him covered

Cardin- Is that the girl with the weird ears?

Joann- Hush you! *sits on Cardin's face*

Jon- … well, I did make her ignorant to, those, kind of things, at first glance anyways

Tucker- BOM CHIKA-

Me- Shut up Tucker!

Velvet- … *kicks as hard as she can*

Cardin- MURFH!

Joann- You can kick again if you want

Me- Let's leave Velvet to sweet revenge

Lily- Well, vengeance is a dish best served cold right?

Cardin- MURFH!

Joann- Shut it Cardin! Do you think Rachel is fat now?

Cardin- Mur-

Joann- I said shut it darn you!

Velvet- *Kicks again*

Jon- Hm it seems like something from my older Q/A rubbed off here…

Tucker- That's not the only thing that rubbed off eh Joann?

Jon- … TUCKER!

Tucker- So, NOT worth it! *runs off screaming*

Jon- Get back here! *chases*

Me- That dates going to be ruined

Ruby- What makes you say that?

Jon- Well, every time someone says Ruby-

Weiss- !

Joann- Pink! Piiiinnnnkkk!

Jon- That happens

Jaune- Oh my…

Me- Favorite Jaune pairings? Personally I feel like the series is going JaunexPyrrha

Jon- So YellowxRed, Orange?

Yang- Oh, hey sis!

Jon- Wrong Orange!

Lily- Is there different shades all of a sudden?

Me- No that's only for the color grey

Weiss- … Blake?

Yang- MY BLAKE!

Jon- Anyways I think the best Jaune pairing is Jaune and Ruby, sounds like the most sense to me. Though I suppose Jaune and Weiss would make some good comedy value…

Me- Aw come on Ruby, you're supposed to be kissing Jaune not Weiss!

Joann- Maybe Ruby just wanted some WEISS-cream?

Everyone- …

Jon&Tucker- … Bom chicka, bow wow?

Me- Jon! Tucker!

Jon- I regret nothing!

Yang- Man, that certainly was a mean joke, COLD guys, COLD

Rachel- What did I do to disserve two punsters?

Me- I have no idea…

Jon- Well, I think that's it for this time, to those who reviewed thank you, if you have any more please do review again, to new comers who want to review, go right ahead. Also, to any rules we were going to follow, well, f**k that, review wherever you feel like, Jill doesn't mind. With that in mind we will see you all next time.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own RWBY or Kirbywarrior655's OC's

Summary-This is basically a Q/A for Team BLOP (with permission from Kirbywarrior655), so if you want to humor Ruby or annoy Weiss etc, then send us in a dare!

* * *

Chapter 3-

Me- Okay Jon, were cutting back on the perverted jokes, right?

Jon- Yes (sadly staring at the floor)

Me- Good

Jon- Party pooper

Me- What?

Jon- Oh, nothing Jill, I was just talking about… Smarty stoopers?

Me- Riiiiight

Jon- Uh, anyways hey guys welcome to another chapter of Ask Team RWBY! So the first review comes from… me? Just kidding, Jonathan is my name to, that's all. Anyways he says

"My dearest yang if you mind me asking how come you don't like your  
hair being touched  
Dear Weiss although I'm glad your friends with ruby again you don't need to be so mean to ruby I'm sure ruby a nice girl all I got to  
say is I'm wondering if need some cheese to go with that whine  
And lastly what to you guys think of these fan shippings (pairings) I came up  
with 1. Yang x future trunks 2. Blake x inuyashya 3. Weissmuller morrigan aensland 4 rubyx spike (Buffy)"

Me- Uh… Jon do you watch anime?

Jon- The only one I watched was high school of the dead…

Joann- Hate comments activate!

Yang- I don't like people messing with my hair because one time someone cut my hair when I was sleep when I was younger, before coming to beacon. My hair looked terrible and I was made fun of.

Joann- Anyways that is one thing about a girl's appearance you should never mess with, their hair. Isn't that right Cardin?

Cardin- What, that was you and-

Yang- Tinkerbell, don't make me!

Weiss- What? How dare you

Blake- Well Weiss, you have to admit that you do treat Ruby-

Joann- Pi-

Everyone else- Alright we get it Joann!

Joann- … aw!

Me- Right, the next review comes from guest, who says

"DARE FOR WEISS: get locked in a room with Nora for a straight 2 hours! :D"

Jon- Oh my…

Ren- I can already hear Weiss's shouts of anger.

Me- Yes, probably because she is already shouting with anger.

Jon- as a side note, I wonder how many different guests you'll have.

Me- What do you mean?

Lily- Well, there is more than just guest.

Jen- There is guest, the evil guest, the eviler guest, the evilest guest, Sir Guestinald the Third, and a few others.

Junior- To, many, guests *rocking in the corner*

Cardin- How come he is such a wimp?

Jon- Yeah, I thought he would be a bit more, say, bad a$$ seeing as he works for a criminal.

Torchwick- Where did I go wrong?

Lily- Employing idiots might be a good start…

Joann- I thought being a criminal would have been the starting point.

Torchwick- What else could I be?

Joann- … I don't know, maybe a sales man?

Jon- Whatda ya buying!?

Crimson- We would only dispense death

Jon- And that's why you would never make a good musician

Crimson- What? We were talking about-

Nora- Kittens! *being blasted off by an impact*

Weiss- And now, I need to beat someone up

Me- How convenient, christopherweeblingjr wants you to fight Tucker

Jon- Hm, a lazy blue versus an angry Schnee… I think Weiss won this one, no bout about it

Me- If she does she, and her team, are rewarded milk shakes, however, if she loses Ruby's previous dare will last for an extra six chapters after this one

Weiss- ! I am so destroying Tucker now!

Me- … Jon do you want to write out an action segment?

Jon- No, I have enough already *is writing one even as we speak*

Joann- I think it's pretty obvious that Weiss is going to win

Me- What makes you say that?

Lily- She has dust that could easily freeze Tucker, burn him, send him flying into the air, many things. She also has a sword, the only thing Tucker really has is an energy sword.

Jon- Anyways, that gurls mad, and any angry girl with a magic-

Everyone else- DUST!

Jon- … dust infused sword would be scary enough, let alone being wielded by someone who knows how to use it.

Tucker- ARGH!

Jon- See? Weiss probably just own and- oh my god!

Me- What? *looks* … Mother of god

Weiss- What? I won.

The rest of team RWBY- yay, milk shakes!

Jon- … note to self, never mess with chicks with weapons, it will not end well…

Me- Hey Torchwick, something about you just screams janitor… you know?

Torchwick- … The criminal's almanac said nothing about doing janitor duty! *walks off to find a broom*

Jon- Right, the last two reviews comes from a new comer, enigma95m who says

"Bloody hell so hilarious, but I wanna see how u p*** off Ozpin or make  
Goodwitch laugh ahahhahah

one question though what is ninjas of love? and in yellow trailer did Blake disappear during that time. Who are team BLOP? And I was thinking u Kirby's are the same. was that tucker from rvb?! who are those blue, purple, lily, rachel ...they from BLOP?"

Me- How much can we annoy Ozpin and Glenda?

Jon- Probably a lot… hold on, be right back!

Weiss- What is he doing?

Me- It looks like he is raiding my fridge, again…

Ruby- He's taking out something, I can't tell what…

Lily- Well, Ruby it looks like-

Joann- PINK!

Everyone else- GOD DANG IT JOANN!

Me- … It took me this long to use all caps to show that they are shouting?

Jon- Heh heh heh, now, we have some fun! *has a truck load of coffee*

Weiss- Where did he even get that?

Jon- Random that's how!

*some time later*

Rachel- And now, we watch

Weiss- … There is too many hyperactive people around here

Joann- Ozpin! Ozpin! Ozpin Ozpin Ozpin Ozpin Ozpin Ozpin Ozpin! *bouncing while talking*

Pyrrha- Wow this is a lot of coffee… HAHAHAHAHA! *restlessly twitching*

Ruby- WEEEEEEEE! *running in circles around Ozpin*

Yang- BWAHAHAHA! *somehow turned into a chibi and is hanging on Glenda's hair*

Jen & Nora- I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes! I know a song that-

Jon- So, you two annoyed yet?

Ozpin- …

Glenda- …

Jon- I think we annoyed them so much that they forgot how to talk… okay, I'm fine with that

Torchwick- The criminal's almanac said nothing about hyperactive daughters either!

Lily- *running light speed circles around Torchwick and Crimson, actually drilling a hole into the ground* This is awesome!

Me- As for the ninja's of love-

Blake- LILY! *starts chasing Lily around Torchwick and Crimson*

Both- *sighs*

Me- … I have no idea what it is about because Blake hid the book, and won't tell us what it's about

Jon- I am going to assume it's the RWBY universes version of Twilight.

Me- I am thinking that Blake was indeed gone during the time of the yellow trailer.

Jon- But the ending would make no sense then because Ruby would have known what Yang was doing, looking for Blake.

Me- Hm, well it's what makes most sense to me.

Jon- Who is team BLOP? Well, to summarize it's an all girl team whose name is based off their colors. Joann is Blue, Jen is Lime, Rachel is Orange, and Lily is purple. They are a famous huntress team (in the story anyways) known for stopping the infamous gang, the Silver Monkeys. If you want to know their personalities, appearance and things like that check out my profile (Kirbywarrior655) it has everything you need to know there.

Me- Me and Jon, the same person?

Both- *looks at each other* …

Jon- Yeah Jill, what if you are just my alter ego?

Me- Your crazy!

Jon- hahaha! What makes you think that? Secretly you are- BAH!

Nora- Secrets are supposed to be secret Jon! *had crushed Jon with a hammer*

Jon- Sorry… as for who blue and purple are they are Joann and Lily, and as I said before Joann, Jen, Rachel, and Lily are from team BLOP.

Me- Well, we found out that Lily is Torchwick and Crimson's daughter…

Jon- Joann and Lily are a pairing, I am going to assume a mix of blue and purple just make like a royal blue color.

Me- And now there is a new team, team SEAL was it?

Jon- Yup, if you want to know more about them check out my profile, I have a large amount of info about all my RWBY OC's there, other than Mo and Alec, but they will be added sometime soon! *hopefully*

Lily- Blake no! *is being dragged again*

Blake- You fiend!

Yang- Aw, but Blake!

Joann- She's my fiend darn you!

Ruby- Woohoo! Pairing train! *dragging Jaune with her*

Me- … Jon?

Jon- What, I didn't write that…*is holding a key board behind his back*

Me- Riiiiight, well anyways seeing as we ran out of dares today we have to stop this chapter here

Jon- Thanks to all of you who have and did review, we hope you will again so we can keep this story alive.

Me- Remember, we need your awesome reviews to keep this fan fiction alive.

Joann- Whoa!

Blake- So, heavy! *is pushing everyone who was previously chasing her, and Lily*

Jon- … Dang that girl has muscles!

Me- Peace out everyone!

Jon- Hey that's my line!


End file.
